scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Don Bluth/20th Century Fox's 1999 animated film Bartok the Magnificent Cast: * Bartok - Cheezi (w/ Chungu as a extra) (The Lion Guard) * Zozi - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Baba Yaga - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Ludmilla - Poison Ivy (Batman: The Animated Series) * The Skull - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Piloff - Lola Boa (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) * Oble - Kazar (The Wild) * Prince Ivan - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Vol - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Dragon Ludmilla - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) Other Cast * Ludmilla's Guards - General Grievous and His Guards (Star Wars) * Townspeople - Various Townspeople in Movies * Head Cossack - Razoul (Aladdin) * Little Boy - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Little Girl - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) Scenes: # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 1 - Opening/Cheezi and Chungu's Introduction # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 2 - Enter Bagheera # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 3 - Wart talks with Poison Ivy # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 4 - Cheezi, Chungu and Bagheera's Conversation # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 5 - It's Madame Mim # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 6 - Wart's Been Kidnapped # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 7 - The Cossacks # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 8 - Cheezi and Chungu's Speech # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 9 - "A Possible Hero" # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 11 - Meets Madame Mim ("Someone in my House") # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 12 - Is All Better Now # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 13 - Meets Lola Boa # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 14 - Returning to Madame Mim's # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 15 - Poison Ivy Takes Control # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 16 - Talk with Madame Mim # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 17 - Poor Madame Mim # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 18 - Cheezi and Chungu Tells Poison Ivy to Get Wart Free # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 19 - The Real Poison Ivy # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 20 - Cheezi and Chungu Vs. Poison Ivy # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 21 - Goodbye, Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents # Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Lion Guard * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Batman: The Animated Series * Aladdin (1992) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * The Wild (2006) * Jurassic World (2015) * Star Wars Franchise * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) Gallery: Cheezi and Chungu the Hyenas.jpg|Cheezi (w/ Chungu as extra) as Bartok Bagheera.png|Bagheera the Panther (Animated) as Zozi Mim.jpg|Madame Mim as Baba Yaga Poison Ivy (Animated).jpg|Poison Ivy (Animated) as Ludmilla The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders (Animated) as The Skull Lola_Boa.png|Lola Boa as Piloff Kazar.jpg|Kazar as Oble Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Russia.jpg|Wart as Prince Ivan Merlin .jpg|Merlin as Vol Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Ludmila (Dragon) See Also * Teodorastasia (1997) (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:Bartok the Magnificent Movie Spoofs Category:Teodorastasia Series Category:Direct-To-Video Category:1999